


龍舌蘭喝波本

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: KSM2的後續小衍生敗在查寧坦圖nice body和小狗眼神的怪怪產物(?)喜歡英x米嘻嘻嘻(突然偷渡)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Tequila





	龍舌蘭喝波本

「我恐怕必須追究這份分析報告是誰寫的。」看著分別在自己左右落座的兩位青年，哈利的眼光沉穩，針對報告的不滿卻毋庸置疑：「我向來清楚……梅林對金士曼而言無可取代，但我從沒想過少了他，不只任務會失敗……連英語的寫作能力都產生品質上的落差？」

「那當然是因為寫報告的人英語很差。」冷哼一聲，伊格西看著對面精實壯碩的美國牛仔，在心中暗斥穿了西裝也仍然是隻頑劣的野獸：「並且不是很懂文明人的做事規矩。」 

從來不能對空穴來風的指責充耳不聞，美國仕特曼派遣而來的特務龍舌蘭一把摘去根本沒開視訊的眼鏡──不只是他對粗框感到不習慣，也是因為這只是個沒有他人參加的小小內部反省會──，只差沒有越過桌拉住伊格西的衣領：「你這傢伙，報告本來應該是你來寫的！」

「你理當作這些收拾善後的事。把任務搞砸的顯然不是我。」

「就是你！當時弄濕了你的褲子，那白痴都手拿著帕子貼上來了，你幹嘛不直接就把竊聽器裝上去！」在那位大加拉哈德的眼神逼迫下，龍舌蘭終究還是將屁股放回座位上。該死，這身打扮簡直讓人窒息，他放下本想耙過頭髮的手，頹敗地、憤恨地盯著這不是很合作的新任搭檔。

這件事情在報告中僅是以接觸失敗帶過，伊格西面對哈利詢問的眼神，突然想起第一次發生這事時，哈利還在糊里糊塗呢。但他的自尊並不允許解釋太多：「那是在羞辱我，你已經是第二次當著別人的面弄濕我的褲襠了。」伊格西吞下「你他媽的就是很喜歡弄濕我的胯下嗎臭牛仔」之類的話，選擇了自認為哈利比較容易接受的措辭。

「你第一次都可以了、第二次卻不行？我這次甚至沒威脅你！」似乎是真的不懂對方到底在氣什麼，龍舌蘭像是在追著自己尾巴打轉的狗兀自百思不得其解，最後才如同放棄思考般站起身，走到酒櫃旁取出波本倒上一杯，彷彿這樣救能安下心來。

「愚蠢，當時敵我不明，但現在我們可是夥伴。」只見伊格西手指勾了勾作出手勢，龍舌蘭很想裝作看不懂，但最後還是替搭檔倒上波本威士忌，還不忘順便也給哈利一杯。

「可當時在那老肥子眼裡我們也是『敵人』。我故意撞他搞你應該很正常吧？」竟然沒有對愚蠢作出否認，哈利看著龍舌蘭確實存在疑問的眼神，突然間對這種難以形容的直率滿意起來。

「好了，我大致上明白狀況。」打斷伊格西自己也沒發現的刻意作弄，哈利稍稍側過身子，手指撐著面頰斜眼看人的樣子，讓伊格西忍不住繃直了身體：「那報告說的二次失敗呢？『龍舌蘭假意挑釁對加拉哈德有意的目標，在飯店假意進行性行為，順便邀請對方加入』──這對那種微型竊聽器是最適宜的時機，伊格西……這個失敗發生的原因是？」

「呃。」伊格西知道那可說是龍舌蘭給自己創造出來的最佳時機，3人性交看似危險，卻是最能混水摸魚的狀況，只要能趁亂將手指插到那傢伙的鼻孔裡，就算自己和龍舌蘭接個舌吻又算什麼？被對方摸了老二又怎樣？

說來說去也只不過是因為……「我不想讓娣兒傷心。」雙手半舉作出投降狀，伊格西對著哈利老實招認。哈利卻反倒因此挑眉：「你們不是已經結婚了？」

「是啊。所以才……」

「不、不。伊格西，『如果有穩定的婚姻關係作為安全感的來源，對於任務上的需要或許就能接受』──我想我的轉述是正確的？」手指撫過玻璃杯口，哈利看著伊格西也露出類似方才龍舌蘭那種思考過度的混亂表情，他在心裡嘆息出聲，最後伸手在對方面前一個彈指：「停止。」

「今天你的部份就到此為止，我判斷任務失敗原因在你，這份檢討報告，請你重新寫過。我希望明天早上能在電子信箱裡看見正確使用英語的版本。」

揮揮手表示對方可以退席，哈利轉頭望向因為自己教訓伊格西而不由自主露出得意表情的另一位青年，語氣可就沒那麼親切了：「至於你，特務龍舌蘭，我們還需要一些深入的交談。」

完全不明白任務咎責已經不在自己身上，事情還有什麼好說。龍舌蘭一口一口啜著帶有甜味的玉米酒，任由沉默蔓延到自己快要承受不住時，他才像是被迫領悟般開口：「我說，加拉哈德……你是在心情不好？」

「嗯？」端起酒杯瞇起眼，哈利的注意力看似不在青年身上，但回應卻是不符其行為的實在：「如果你確實受到香檳的指派來倫敦學習如何當個紳士，我給你的第一個小意見是：『英國紳士從不直言自己發現的事實』。」

所以不爽的確是事實。龍舌蘭冷哼一聲，對此不予置評。波本不會讓他醉倒，但確實令他膽大包天──這也是他如此熱愛酒精的原因，龍舌蘭並不理會勸戒，反而直搗黃龍：「因為加拉哈德？──我是指，小的那個。」

「氣什麼？你們可是過命交情的好兄弟──別否認，在肯塔基我可是看得一清二楚。」手指夾著菸搖了搖，看哈利並不反對，龍舌蘭便兀自吞雲吐霧起來：「這種失敗對加拉哈德來說不算什麼吧？屁點大的破任務，要放在仕特曼，連香檳都懶得追究。」

「……看來除了好身手外，是直覺讓你成為一個優秀的特務。」哈利望向眼前骨節分明的手指，他抿嘴沉思了會兒，突然拉起對龍舌蘭而言相當少見的顯著微笑：「可惜思考上的侷限讓你的直覺沒有太多發揮，相當可惜。」

沒有禮貌地翻了翻白眼，龍舌蘭眼看哈利似乎並非伊格西那樣穿上西裝就要力求完美的個性，便自然而然地想要鬆開領結：「聽不懂。」

「我是指，你不需要對於學習英國特務的作風感到排斥。如果恣意馳騁是牛仔們的天性……那麼包容萬物就是紳士的本能。」特別是包容那些看起來特別具有可塑性的人。追求潛力勝過實蹟的那種作為令哈利厭惡，但不可否認……他確實對打磨有種熱忱。

「今天的任務，如果你好好學習金士曼的作法……我可以保證，伊格西會自然依照情況配合你。」哈利改變了將雙腳交疊的方向，這令他的身體往龍舌蘭的方向側去，他抓起桌上的酒瓶，將金黃的波本倒入杯內，示意般往青年的方向一推。

完全如心機深沈的英國人所料，派駐倫敦卻不改性格的牛仔一手將嘴邊的菸拿開吐氣，一手接過酒杯，哈利順勢伸手將鬆開的領帶重新套緊，就像是替肯塔基的野牛套上鼻環般天經地義。

「你看，紳士總能在正確的時機營造正確的條件，然後正確地完成任務。」龍舌蘭彷彿被唬住般呆愣看著哈利，這令他想起初次與伊格西在餐酒館中見面的情境，不禁露出滿意的笑容。

整整袖口優雅站起身，哈利佇立在龍舌蘭面前，慢慢而少許地向前彎腰，逼近對方而四目相交：「我想，你需要學習更多關於成就一個紳士的課程。」

哈利知道背光的自己在對方眼前投下巨大的陰影，而他最滿意的是，這陰影的存在於他掌控之下，不會是太短的時間。


End file.
